


Person of Interest

by LightUpMyLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpMyLife/pseuds/LightUpMyLife
Summary: an alternate universe in which the Riverdale cast are all professional spies/assassins/hackers/skilled fighters, stuff like that.





	Person of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> character portrayal may be different than from the show. some evil people may be nice and some nice people may be evil. bold and italics mean it's a flashback.

They were finally going to be reunited. They all went their separate ways after the last mission and they’ve been brought back together once again. _I wonder what they’ll be like. I hope they haven’t changed too much..._ thought Toni. Surely, everyone would have matured. They all joined the agency right out of high school, everyone finding their niche. She was looking forward to seeing one person in particular, the air was never clear between them, both were too scared to reach out to one another. She wanted to see her so she could move finally move on. 

 _ **“You’re not going to miss me too much, right Cha-Cha?” Cheryl teased, lips curling upwards. The two were skin to skin, wrapped under soft blankets in Toni’s new loft in New York. This was their last night, before Cheryl had to leave for a solo mission. Toni smiled wistfully, burying her head in the crook of Cheryl’s neck, murmuring “I’ll try not to think about you too much, Red.” The morning was quiet, it was early. Cheryl’s hair cascaded off her shoulders in waves and Toni thought she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Cheryl cupped her cheek and planted a light kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Topaz.”**_  

Toni smiled and cleared her throat and smoothed the slight creases on her pants, crossing her arms. “What are you smiling about?” A sharp voice rang out but with an underlying tone of softness. Toni looked up and her heart stopped. Cheryl. She was here, she was real. Cheryl’s eyes twinkled and she looked happier than ever, walking over to Toni, engulfing her in a hug. Toni inhaled deeply, the smell of sweet cherry and a slight hint of maple syrup brought back so many memories.

**_“I love everything about you, Cheryl.” Toni murmured, planting soft kisses on Cheryl’s collarbone. "Mmm.." the redhead tilted her head to the side, allowing access to her neck. Toni shuddered, the pale girl's scent was always so intoxicating. The smaller girl hands rested on Cheryl's neck, thumb swiping her chin, as she tugged on those luscious red lips. Those lips tasted like cherries and vanilla. Cheryl smelt good and tasted good, always. Not to mention, looked absofuckinglutely gorgeous. The body was sculpted from years of elite training, toned and curved where need be. Toni thanked the lord for that one mission that paired her together with Cheryl. They finally had a day off together, every moment was intimate. Toni cherished these moments, she never wanted them to end._ **

"Toni? Baby?" Toni's head snapped up, she hadn't heard Cheryl call her baby for so long, and  _god,_ she missed it. Cheryl smiled warmly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Toni wished she could be the one biting on Cheryl's lip, despite everything Cheryl had done to her. "How are you?" Cheryl whispered, playing with her fingers. Cheryl was never nervous, so why was she nervous now? Perhaps, it was the close proximity between her and Toni, or maybe the fact that Cheryl didn't expect Toni to accept the new mission, let alone, see her here. And though Cheryl was confident on the outside, she was slowly shattering on the inside. 

**" _Hey, how are you?" The line crackled. It's been four months since Cheryl was assigned a new mission, one that required her, and her alone. Toni had insisted on going with her but the agency was adamant that Cheryl go alone. And Cheryl had been M.I.A ever since, well, in Toni's life anyways. "I'm...great," mumbled Toni. The silence on the line was deafening. "I know I should've called sooner," Cheryl confessed. "It's okay, you've been busy," Toni responded, in the same abrupt manner. The truth was, Cheryl wasn't busy. Because Cheryl was just so goddamn good at everything, she finished her mission two months early. "Baby, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked quietly. "You don't get to call me baby, Cheryl." Toni whispered. Cheryl's heart sank. "I know you ended your mission months ago, I went back to the agency and saw your file." Cheryl's heart broke, her feelings for Toni always left her feeling torn and confused. Naturally, instead of confronting them, she cut off Toni, completely. It hurt like hell but Cheryl wasn't in the right state of mind then. Oh, how she wished she could've made better choices, she was even surprised when Toni's number went through, she'd expected that Toni would block her, and leave her, just like everyone else had, but in the end, Cheryl always did more damage._**

"I'm doing okay, Cheryl." Toni mustered a smile and looked into the redhead's eyes. She could see the sorrow. Toni wished she could just pour out all the feelings, all the frustration. She twiddled with the rings on her finger, unsure of what to say. "You still wear it," Cheryl said softly, looking at the ring on Toni's index finger. It had little serpents engraved on the surface. A parting gift from Cheryl. "Yeah, I guess it just reminds me of you," Toni mumbled, looking down. Toni felt the light, feathery touch of Cheryl's fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Toni, I'm so sor-" "Cheryl! Toni!" Betty's voice rang through the small hallway. Cheryl quickly took a step back and Toni immediately missed her touch. The two took a deep breathe and Cheryl wrapped her arms around Betty, giving her a firm hug. "Cousin Betty, how have you been?" The faltering voice from Cheryl was immediately replaced by a saccharin tone. Betty smiled brightly, "I've been great, Cheryl! Is it just the two of you so far?" Betty looked over at Toni, raising an eyebrow before sweeping Toni into a brief hug. Toni rolled her eyes at Betty's attitude, still cold after Toni and Jughead had a one night stand, that Toni repeatedly told Betty, meant nothing. Cheryl giggled at Toni but quickly stopped herself and covered her mouth, clearing her throat. "Is Jughead coming?" Cheryl asked, checking her watch. "Oh, he's just parking," Betty said, waving her hands in the air. Toni noticed the ring on Betty's finger, "Congrats, Betty!" Toni pointed at it, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Toni. He asked me four months ago," Betty gushed. "Always an odd couple, but congratulations, nevertheless, Cousin Betty," Cheryl acknowledged. 

"Well if it isn't 328, 461 and 269!" a male voice boomed across the hallway. The girls all turned around in the order they were called, Toni, Betty and Cheryl. "Sir." Toni drawled. "You all know the drill, into the conference room, let's go." he ordered. "The others..?" Cheryl asked, raising an eyebrow. "On their way, we can start without them." The girls filed into the conference room, Cheryl taking her seat closest to the screen and Toni at the farthest. Betty could feel the tension in the air, but sat in the middle. "Alright! So  _mucho gracias_ for coming ba-" "I'm here!" Veronica rushed into the room, breathless, Sweetpea close behind her, Jughead following suit. Cheryl looked over at Veronica, and hummed in appreciation of what she saw. Veronica was stunning, even more beautiful than when she last saw her. Cheryl turned her head away, but Toni caught it,  _of course Cheryl had to check her out_ in front of Toni, it was such a Cheryl thing to do. Toni knew about the history between those two. It was brief, but Toni still had to endure through it. 

**_"Just like that, Ronnie." Cheryl groaned as she felt Veronica's digits, pummel through her. The two girls just couldn't resist each other, always staring at each other during training, shamelessly eye-fucking each other. It was all pure lust, both were single at the time, and had frustration in their lives. So why not, use it on each other? Great way to save energy, hm? Except this fuck session was a little different. Veronica had insisted on trying something new, something like fucking Cheryl in public. So when she saw Cheryl bent over by the lockers after training, she just couldn't resist. Everyone had left the gym, or so she thought. Toni, with her earbuds in, was finishing her last set russian twists. She put her equipment away and scrolling through her phone, she barged through the change room doors and shrieked. Cheryl in all her glory, being fucked by none other than Veronica Lodge. Veronica's back was to the door but Cheryl was looking right at Toni. Toni was frozen. "You like that, baby?" Veronica smirked. Still looking at Toni, Cheryl whimpered "yes, baby, right there." She threw her head back against the lockers and gripped Veronica's hair. Toni wrenched her head away from watching Cheryl and turned around, slamming her shoulder into the door, leaving. Veronica paused, "wait, who was that?" Cheryl shuddered, "I didn't see, please, continue."_ **

Veronica smiled at Cheryl, taking her seat next to Betty. Fangs came through the door, "sorry I'm late." He took a seat next to Sweetpea. The man cleared his throat, "alright, so we shall sta-" "Sorry Sir!" A young man burst through the door, out of breathe. "Um, who are you?" Cheryl asked, confused. "Ah, the newcomer. Yes, everybody, I'd like you all to meet this new recruit from New Zealand. All your work has satisfied me thus far, so I'm bringing in a new addition try out some new things! Introduce yourself." "Oh, yeah, I'm Archie. Archie Andrews" "I'm putting you all to this test, see how much you all can teach him in three days. Three days, only. I'll be watching you all, whoever teaches him the most in their expertise, gets a little something special." The man removed his sunglasses, his grey eyes, sparkling. "Doesn't sound creepy at all, sir." Cheryl said pointedly. Toni snorted. 


End file.
